The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to endoscopic equipment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a compound sheath for an endoscope.
Endoscopes are used in minimally invasive medical procedures to provide the physician with a view inside lumens of the body. Endoscopes include working channels through which instruments may be introduced into the lumen to perform procedures.
A common problem of such endoscopes is the cleaning and sterilization between patients. The cleaning and sterilization is a tedious task that takes a relatively long period of time, providing increased costs and a slow turnaround for repeated use of the endoscope. Moreover, the cleaning procedure is sometimes performed improperly, placing the patient at risk of infection and complication.
One solution is a single use sheath that covers the endoscope, protecting the patient from contamination, with no need for the tedious cleaning procedure.